memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Dominion War (fan series)
, Alpha and Beta Quadrants |setting image= |caption=USS Calisto before she departs from Earth Spacedock in orbit around Earth |crew image= |caption2= }} Star Trek: Dominion War is a planned Star Trek fan fiction, taking place in the 24th century on board following the adventures of Captain Marcia Taylor and the crew of the a ship, who are defending the Federation from the invading Dominion faction from the Gamma Quadrant, and the picking up the pieces process and meeting a Starfleet crew from the early 24th century. Plot The year is 2373 and the United Federation of Planets is at war with the Dominion with the lost of Deep Space 9 to the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance, the battles are lost and force retreats are every engagements of the war the crew of the is part of the 6th fleet defending key Federation planets from the Dominion/Cardassian forces. Cast Starring *TBA as Captain/Rear Admiral Marcia Taylor-Commanding officer of the *Jarvis Davidson as Commander/Captain John Branson-First officer Also Starring *TBA as Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Williams-Ship's chief engineer (Season One) *Kevin Regan as Lieutenant Junior Grade Daniel Mitchell-Ship's chief of security, tactical officer *Delena Lusk as Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Kara Carlson-Ship's chief conn officer *Jeremy Regan as Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson-Ship's chief engineer (Season 2-7) *Sadie Brickhouse as Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Y'Nar Ellis-Chief operations officer *Jacob Elliot as Doctor Steven Carlson-Chief medical officer *Becky Elliot as Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander T'Mir-Ship's chief science officer Recurring Characters *Michael L. King as Rear Admiral James Branson-Commanding officer of the and leader of the 11th fleet. *TBA as Captain Elizabeth Shelby-Commanding officer of the , an expert in the Borg Collective and helped improve the in 2366 and was first officer on board the and was involved in the engagement involving the Borg and the Doomsday Machine. *TBA as Vice Admiral Maria Branson-Commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 7th fleet after the destruction of the in 2373 at the start of the Dominion War at the Battle of Tyra. *TBA as Fleet Admiral Ronald Tucker-A Starfleet Admiral who commands the 12th battlegroup on his flagship the . *TBA as Vice Admiral Sampson Taylor-Father of Captain Marcia Taylor and commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 13th fleet and the husband of Amy Taylor. *TBA as Fleet Admiral Amy Taylor-Mother of Captain Marcia Taylor and commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 16th fleet. *TBA as Vice Admiral Alice Ozawa-Friend of the Branson family and commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 6th battlegroup. *TBA as Admiral Sean McElroy-Current commanding officer of the USS Euderion, commanding officer of the 5th battlegroup. *TBA as Cadet/Ensign Kelly Branson-Daughter of Commander/Captain John Branson and his wife, and a Starfleet Cadet in her fourth year. *TBA as Lieutenant Commander Ellen Delia-Wife of John Branson and mother of Kelly Branson, and first officer of the USS Euderion. *TBA as Commander Elizabeth Branson-Sister of Commander John Branson, Brandon Branson, and Brianna Branson and daughter of both James Branson and Maria Branson. *TBA as Captain Brianna Branson-Sister of Commander John Branson, Brandon Branson, and Elizabeth Branson, commanding officer of the a starship. *TBA as Vice Admiral Ethan Samuels-Commanding officer of the and the Eighth Fleet. Episodes Trivia Notes Background information Category:Stories Category:Novels in progress Category:Novels